The Red Colossus
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: Issei Hyoudou was not reincarnated by the Devil, Rias Gremory, but instead by the a Colossus. A species of pure power that exceeds even the Great Red. Now, Issei must participate in a tournament full of people just like him with their own Colossus to win a prize for a wish. Will Issei win? Who will stand in his path? The Red Colossus will crush all those before him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, guys. Sorry for not updating my other story, I was going to, but I suddenly had the irking feeling to make this story! Now for those people who read the anime this story is for, or people who clicked it just to see it anyways, it is High school DxD which is a good anime if you like a perverted protagonist whose dream is to be a harem king. Cool show. Anyways, I've been having this itch for MONTHS to make this story and I am going to do it. Otherwise, I am going to punch myself in m'dick. We don't want that either, so without further ado, I present to you the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The Park_

I felt… cold. That's the only thing that could describe this feeling in my stomach, that and the hole in it as well. I didn't think I would die like this, especially in such a way. I was just on a nice date minutes ago, having good food, enjoying her smile, and buying her a small little gift as a sign of his affection for her. However, I didn't expect for her to suddenly grow wings and then… leave me here, dying on this pavement I lied upon. I let out a dry chuckle, coughing out some blood in the process, as I watched the horizon.

It was almost poetic in some kind of stupid way. A person of sins, me, who was always hooked up on lust was killed by some kind of angel of death. I would laugh out loud, probably telling this to Matsuda and Motohama, but I was kind of bleeding out now so that laughing until I was dead option was not in the list of available options right now.

Was this life's way of showing how bad a person I was? For being a perverted freak I didn't think that I would end up dead because of that, but maybe this was God's way of showing why sins like lust aren't appreciated. What a sick joke I've been living then. All my life, ever since I was a kid, I've been believing that girls, tits, and everything about their bodies was the way to go but I've never once taken into consideration their feelings. In a way, I guess, I'm glad I'm dying because if it makes others happy that a pervert like me is dead then so be it. I just wish that I could wake up from this sick nightmare, get up, and finally become an actual person who doesn't care about the bodies for women but their hearts.

One woman would be all I want. That was all I would want if I ever woke up from this pain, this nightmare, this death of mine.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Rias Gremory, but before anything else could happen I saw a bright flash of white and soon nothingness.

* * *

 _Somewhere_

I awoke with a gasp and immediately my hands went to my stomach to look for my wound, the wound where some sort of spear hit me, but found my smooth skin instead. I widened my eyes and looked around to see a red void, a swirling mass of red energy moving around really, and found myself naked as the day I was born. I slowly got up from the invisible floor and took a few steps before a rumbling voice caught my attention,

" **Issei Hyoudou…,"** it called out to me, and a deep rumble shook the very landscape I was in.

Out from the very red void I was just gazing at came forth an enormous type of helmet. It was a large helmet due to the fact that I was a literal flea compared to this giant. He had a long red horn from the tip all the way to the forehead. He had a green gem on the top of the horn, embedded inside, and down to his face it wasn't a face, but more a battle mask that covered his mouth and nose, but he had two large green eyes that greatly dwarfed me. I would literally be an ant in this thing's eye if it even had a pupil! The head turned to look at me with those emerald eyes and a boisterous laugh erupted from the head.

I didn't dare say a word due to the fact that I was naked, scared, and this thing was a huge fucking giant, and it was just a head! The head took notice after its moment of laughing and soon inched its way to me and I was frozen with fear, too afraid to even move, before its eye was in my face.

"… **You have nothing to fear from me, boy. I merely come, seeking an audience with you to discuss your current predicament. In simpler terms, your staged death."**

"Wait, did you just say… staged death?" I asked, hesitant at first before those final words came into my mind.

The head raised an eye, I think due to it tilting its head a bit to the right, and gave a nod.

" **Why of course, boy. Your very little… girlfriend decided to kill you but let it be known that it could have been stopped by the current Devils that reside in Kuoh,"** he replied in a more friendlier tone, as if he had known me for years. He seemed to notice my look of confusion before a sudden shake of his head caught my attention.

" **Ah, yes, I forgot about the fact that you humans don't even know of the supernatural anymore. To make it short, every type of legend, myth, monster, and demon that you have ever heard of exists. You were just killed, well not yet really, by a Fallen Angel from the Grigori, but that was probably a stray from the way she killed you in Devil territory. Your death though,"** I stood up, ignoring the fact that this being was bigger than me, and focused my eyes on him, begging him to tell me what the hell caused me to die, and this so called staged death.

" **Two Devil families reside in Kuoh. The Sitri family, your Student Council, and the Gremorys, the Occult Research Club. The one, Rias Gremory, is the sister to the man, Sirzechs Lucifer, who is one of the four leaders of the Underworld, yes hell, while Azazel is the governor of the Fallen Angels. The leaders of the angels are Michael, the archangel, and your God is dead. The red head, Gremory, wanted you to die by letting these Fallen Angels stay in her territory so that she could later revive you, for your sacred gear, an-,"**

"THE FUCK?! You're telling me she would have revived me? Why not let me get the fuck out so that I can be revived, enjoy my life, and ignore all this!" I rebuked, and I was pretty pissed that this giant was keeping me from going back to life. I quickly regretted my choice of words once he let out a shout that sent me flying away.

" **SILENCE! You do not understand do you, boy? She revives you, yes, but makes you her servant. You would have to serve her for your entire life, and Devils live a long time, boy, and she would soon make you love her just like the rest of those pathetic creatures called servants. Sure she can revive you and you may enjoy being her servant, but I can offer you something even greater, Issei,"** The giant responded back, now easing his voice down. " **That is, if you are willing to listen to my proposal, which is better."**

Now I was pissed off, not at this guy, but at Rias, the Devils, everything! I didn't even know what the fuck a sacred gear was! I was practically seething with anger, and this sacred gear thing? Whatever the hell it was, I thought it was some kind of supernatural thing as well, I would rip that thing out and beat Rias with that very thing. However, I was very curious on what the big guy was offering, and if it was truly better.

"Go ahead and tell me of this offer then," I replied, looking in as the large head looked closer at me, and he closed up on me, and gave a small nod.

" **I will give you your life once more, but you will have me with you. I am a Colossus, a being of pure power, pure energy, and basically unstoppable. However, there are more of me, only three more, and we are bored. Being strong enough to blow apart worlds isn't entertaining, so we decided to host the Colossal Games where we resided in a human host and fought alongside them to win our little tournament. The winner would be awarded as the champion, and will win the one prize we Colossus seek."**

"What's the prize you seek then?" I asked him, unsure of what someone with power like him could even need. If he was really that strong then why did he need to win a game and some prize? Was it more power? Was it love or something, or was it just to be free of something.

" **The truth to life. You see, Issei, we Colossus are vast, strong, beings whose goal has no purpose. We just wander the void, unseen to the supernatural, and unseen by anyone other than our kind. Our power is so great that even battle is not fun, but when the winner has been chosen he will be selected to meet an even greater being that even we Colossus don't know of. We wish to know the truth to our existence, to our purpose, to our future. It is a goal I am willing to die for, but this is why I need a host. More Colossus' have fought and some have won but the other three and I are by far the strongest of the rest. We seek the truth, but you must know that if you agree to become my host then you will be putting your life in danger. However, I swear to you that I will get us through these games so that we can win, and you will return to a normal and peaceful life. Will you accept, because if not then I will let the Devil resurrect you, unless you prefer death which I will willing grant you,"** he replied, zooming father out of my reach.

" **What will your choice be, Issei? Will you walk the path of a slave? Or will you walk the path of a Colossus?"**

I looked at him and suddenly a white gate opened right beside him and then there was the gate beneath him which glowed a bright red. I could only assume that the white path was the way to being that bitch Rias' slave. It looked tempting, it really did, to be revived but if what the big guy said was true then I don't want my life to be changed into some sort of slave, working for a whore of a woman like that. I gave this some thought for the moment before I picked my choice, and this felt like hours for me. I looked at the gate under him and knew what choice I wanted to make. I walked closer to his gate and I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Get me through this and I'll make sure to give it my all as well," and with those words I entered the gate.

* * *

 _The Park_

 _3_ _rd_ _Person_

Issei's body, which was bleeding, soon began to glow a bright red which began to shake. The earth around him began to quiver and crack, breaking away and flying into the air as Issei's body flew into the air. A large hand, easily the size of the park itself, made of the same energy grabbed him and crushed him away before lowering itself into the ground. Issei's body laid there and the energy returned back into his eyes, and the fist made of energy as well returned into the body of Issei, before everything stopped. This would, no doubt, cause panic with the sudden shaking of the place and the fact that the energy was not hidden at all.

Issei's eyes opened once more and he sat up and gasped, clutching his wounded area, which was now completely gone, and looked around the area he was in. He let out a small sigh and looked around, noticing the cracks in the earth and missing chunks of rock that were scattered around the park.

"Well at least I know I'm not insane. Yet," he muttered under his breath and got up, with some struggle, and began his walk home. However, he would soon know that life was not going to be easy from then on.

After all, when a power source that even draws in the curiosity of Great Red and Ophis is out there then no one's life is ever going to be normal.

 **A/N; So this is an idea I had which really draws from a drawing I saw of some huge being. I got the idea that something big, like Atlas or the Goliath, would hold a lot of power so I decided to make beings called Colossus' which are basically large masses of power within shells. They're basically stronger than Great Red, except for the weak ones, but other than that they have been under the radar of the Supernatural so no one ever really knows. I hope this was good and this is my first DxD fanfic since I usually do RWBY ones. Give me some help or an OC if you want someone like that in here. As for pairings I'll decide on that later but it will be a small harem or just one girl. It all depends on the day for me. I will probably be slow on updating this one since my RWBY stories all go through updates, but I hope you enjoy the idea everyone. Have a good day.**


	2. NOTICE

**A/N; Is it true? Has the messiah returned to once more to take up his godlike duties?! No it is sadly not for I, The Humanoid Tyrant, have returned from the most tyrannical enemy, weird considering Tyrant is in my name, which was…**

 **Biology.**

 **Anyways it is good to be back but I have been busy changing my ways since I found out that my grades weren't up to the best. I am doing my best to get up there, which I will, BELIEVE IT, and don't you worry your little heads off. I'll be just fine in school since I'm going to be studying and working my ass off. Now I wanted to post a quick chapter for RWBY and then work on the Red Colossus since I've been gone for a month or two and I just wanted to send this out since I realized that my time must be dedicated to schoolwork first. I hope you all enjoy my stories and I am sorry for my delay and this further one. School comes first though, and know that after this most of my time will be dedicated to school. I know you'll understand since a few people here are fellow writers and also have duties of their own to attend to. I will not be able to post for ten weeks, maybe more if I am correct, since the first semester was shortened and now the second one might be quick. I wanted to give out a notice that I won't be able to post and I didn't want you guys waiting without reason. I am sorry but I will make it up to all my adoring little munchkins one day!**


	3. Happy Notice

**A/N; Hey guys, and no It is sadly not a chapter, I just wanted to inform you all of my progress. The final semester will end in the next two weeks, starting next week, and I will be fine to go to continue my writing, but I'd have to refresh my roots because I got some good ideas here and there. Now there's a small chance I might have to take a summer class for Biology, just might but I'm definitely pulling through guys so don't worry about me because I'm going to make it, but I am so glad to almost come back to all my lovely fans! I wish you all well, and gimme your luck guys! Seriously, rabbit feet, charms, voodoo, and all kinds of demonic rituals to help me get by biology! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 2 Baby!

**A/N; YES! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED MY FRESHMAN YEAR! HOO YEAH! That is right my adorable little fans! I have made it, barely, but still made it. I have also learned from my mistakes that next year will be much better and my grades will be shining! BEHOLD THE FLAMES OF YOUTH! Anyways I am going to get back to writing starting whenever this chapter comes out. I am starting with the Red Colossus, and a new story will be at the bottom, more like a preview, and it involves a Genin from Konoha. For now let us get back to the RED COLOSSUS! Also tell me if you would rather want third POV or First POV. We're going to stick to the first unless you guys want some of the third.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sometimes Life just sucks!**

I made it back to the street next to my house, but not before I collapsed right onto the path and took in a few deep breaths. It was a lot to take in, ya know, to know that you were just killed not minutes ago, along with getting resurrected by a supreme being that could basically go god-mode on everyone it chose to. Oh yeah, and the supernatural world existed, how could I even forget that?

It is just hard to believe that it's all real, the Colossus, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and all sorts of others. Now I am also stuck in a tournament to beat the crap out of others, who also are going to fight me which I am really, really, afraid of, and to kick it all off I get a free wish. I would have gone into thinking more onto what I wanted to wish for had it not been for the fact that a certain Colossus decided to probe me, or in this case, chat with me while I made my way inside.

 **'** **Alright, kid, since we're now brothers in arms we have to be ready and get prepped for training!'**

I widened my eyes and suddenly slammed my hand into my head, I winced because that really hurt, and was about to reply until I came in and saw my mother on the floor sobbing with dad comforting as best as he could.

 **'** **Oh yeah! The Devils must have told your family you were dead. They do that to the people who don't have Sacred Gears and have died for nothing, so they must have sent some message about you getting hit by some kind of car, or something. Devils are the race I hate the most, so want me to take care of this?'** The Colossus offered which gained my curious quirked eyebrow.

 **'** **Since you are in a tournament we tend to have rules considering the fact that other humans have done this before, along with a few species, but we never allow a Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel in this tournament.'**

 _'_ _Okay, why do you allow almost every other race, but not those three?'_

I couldn't help but ask this since every other race seemed to be able to compete in this tournament, but the three major races of the world weren't allowed. I ran through a list of what could make a race of supreme beings, capable of curb stomping the literal shit out of the world, not allow three major races into the tournament. A wish like that would seem beneficial to one of those races.

 **'** **It is why it is so beneficial that we do not allow it, Issei. Devils are greedy, lying, conniving little bastards who invented a way to enslave people into their peerage, as a 'member', but we call it slavery. The Angels, while good, have also done nothing to aid humans, and Fallen Angels are to wild. They were cast down for having desires that were not allowed. If any of them wished for power it would go down to hell. The Devils would start making more pillars for pure blooded Devils, the Angels created a god damn experiment involving Excalibur which cost them the lives of children, and the Fallen Angels are crows. Crows that are annoyances. They do not deserve, nor can they earn, the power we bestow. You humans, however, use it much more wisely. Some use their wish for greed, some use it for love, some use it to find the truth, and some wish to live forever. Wishes that the supreme one can acknowledge as worthy,'** he replied to me in his deep voice echoing throughout my head.

It was during the time I was speaking to the Colossus that I suddenly found myself on the floor, hugged by mother who was crying tears into my chest, saying how much she loved me, missed me, and was so glad that I was home. Dad took his time, probably trying to gain his bearings since not too long ago he thought I was dead, before also letting the tears shed. I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene while my mother began breaking my bones with her hug, repeating over and over how she wasn't letting me go, since I was one of the Perverted Trio, and I think I heard them mention a few times that there would be no way I would get a girlfriend…

Now that I think about those words I feel god damn depressed.

"Hey, it's cool! I'm fine mom, and don't you go soft on me old man! Can't have you showing weakness in this family, can I?" I said with a bright smile which got my father to stop crying.

After a few minutes of explaining, without involving the supernatural, I got them to finally stop worrying, but mom didn't stop hugging me the entire time, and she even threatened to put a tracking chip in my head if she ever heard a call like that again.

* * *

 _Issei's Shitty Room_

I groaned as my face met my bed and I relished in the soft feeling of cushiony goodness, clouding my mind of all that happened today.

"First I get stabbed by my Fallen Angel girlfriend, then get resurrected, then explain to my parents how I'm not dead. This day has already gone down to hell. Hey, Colossus, what do we do now?" I asked my companion as I stared up at the ceiling.

 **'** **What the hell do you think, Issei? Training. I was the final Colossus to pick my partner, and now that you're picked the Tournament shall begin. You're going to get the house for yourself in a week's time since we'll make it look like your parents won a free, all-expense paid cruise, to some damn happy island like Hawaii, or the Bahamas. Fuck, even Scotland.'** Colossus replied with a bit of annoyance at the end, and I couldn't help but feel like he hated Scotland for some reason.

"How are you going to convince them? After that near 'death' experience I'm not sure they will be so gullible to fall for that."

 **'** **Well then we'll just improvise and fucking tamper with their minds, whatever! Now we got to start training, but before that you are going to have to get Draig to shut up and listen. Damn dragon won't shut up, and as much as I want to go in and kill the beast, I can't. That Sacred Gear will aid you, and if you can beat Draig you can unlock your Balance Breaker.'** He said with a cheery voice at the end.

I couldn't help but feel my eyes twitch. I don't know why, but I felt like it was way harder than it sounded.

 **'** **Oh don't worry your little head, but you won't able to use the first stage of my form.'**

"Wait, first stage, what the hell is that? You mean of power, right?" I asked, but at the same time I felt worried.

I thought I would get the power straight off the bat, and while it was a big hope, I sadly didn't. It was troublesome because those others must have been informed before him of rules, and all that and they were probably training right now while he squandered it like this.

 **'** **Correct, you see each Colossus is strong thanks to our size and impenetrable hide, well to your beings since others of our species will be able to break through depending on their type, and you have four stages. The first stage will simply be fifteen feet of height covered in light armor, and even then enemies that are not Colossus will have a hard time breaking through your defenses unless they are S-ranked enemies. The second stage enters thirty feet, your third stage you can actually hold a damn tanker and smash it into enemies, and your last stage. Kid, you'll be twice as tall as the Empire State Building itself! You must unlock these through training, but the final stage can only be unlocked in certain circumstances.'** He said the last part with a grave tone which I flinched at slightly.

"So… what would it take to unlock the last stage?" I regret my response immediately as he responded.

 **'** **You must find what gives you power, and then you must merge with it. Our power is fueled by your will, your will to live, to fight, and to win! If you merge without fear then you unlock the final stage, but if you fail… you will die a horrible, slow, and painful death. Don't worry though, if we can win early, and I doubt one of our rivals will even make it to that level, then we won't need to risk it. Now I'm going to send you into your soul to fight Draigandhopefullywinbecauseifnotthenyouwillalsodieapainfuldeath! Bye~'** He said and before I could shout any curses I suddenly saw black.

* * *

 _Issei's Soul_

You know, I wouldn't really complain about the supernatural, but when my back suddenly felt like thousands of fucking needles entering my skin and then going even deeper then I start to have a few complaints as my body was tossed into some sort of god damn barrier. I opened my eyes and looked to see rocky terrain surrounding the entire place, nothing but rock pillars, stalagmites, rock spikes from the floor, oh, and the giant red dragon coming at me.

"GIANT RED DRAGON?!" I shouted and moved to the side as quickly as possible once the dragon slammed its head into the formation behind me, breaking it into pieces before it suddenly reared its head and let out a large roar.

 **"** **ISSEI HYOUDOU! You dare enter here and deem yourself worthy of taming me?! You are a foolish boy and I will make you learn that my power must be earned, not taken!"** It took a deep breath and the scales on the belly began to glow as if they were on fire before it unleashed a mighty bellow of flames heading straight my way.

I could only run away as the flames neared me but I soon tripped and fell into a ditch and could only watch as the flames above me passed by, quickly bursting through even the formations of rock that would have surely killed and made me into a crispy toast! I fucking hated that damn Colossus, because I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP!

 **'** **Issei, long time no see, buddy. How's it going?'** He asked and I was about to give him the rant of a lifetime before a claw made its way through the ditch and impaled the ground in front of me…

Which was mere inches away from what made me a man!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?! I AM GETTING CHASED BY A DAMN DRAGON HELLBENT ON BURNING MY ASS!" I shouted and in an amazing show of physical prowess, grabbed onto the claw and let Draig lift me into the air before he shook me off and sent me flying back into a pillar of rock.

I let out a pained shout as I felt pure, hard, rock make contact with my back. Surprisingly, I wasn't dead, but I figured that since this wasn't my real body I can't be killed like that, but I did not want to test out if I was invincible or a crash dummy. I quickly made ran away, Draig soon flapping its wings and making its way towards me, and began franticly screaming as it launched fireballs at me, hoping to scorch me on the spot and turn me into ash or something even worse!

"Damn it, big guy, give me something to fight back! I can't just punch a dragon, and I'm pretty sure I'm not Saitama, so why not lend me a hand you giant asshole!" I muttered through ragged breathing and forced my body to leap to the right as Draig's fireball nearly got me that time since I felt a part of my pants burn off, leaving the right leg exposed.

The Colossus seemed annoyed for a moment and groaned before I heard a snap of fingers catch my attention. **'Ugh! Fine, be a baby and ask me for help, but anyways since you asked so 'kindly', asshole, I'll send a weapon for you to use so you can hit it. Hope you enjoy…,'** He said in a slightly depressed tone which I merely shouted at.

He had no damn right to be sad since I'm the one being chased by a damn dragon! Not entirely fair here now is it?!

 **"** **HYOUDOU! YOU WILL CEASE YOUR RUNNING AND EITHER TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE ALL MEN DO OR BURN LIKE ALL MEN DO!"** The angered beast bellowed and landed in front of me with its emerald eyes narrowed, staring at me with a lot of anger.

"WHAT'S THE DAMN DIFFERENCE?! THEY BOTH INVOLVE PAIN AND NEITHER SEEMS LIKE A GOOD OPTION FOR ME!" I held up both my fists and the dragon gave me a look of surprise before smirking.

 **"** **Oho, so you intend to battle me with just your bare hands? You have a lot of nerve, brat, but I will give you some credit for standing up. However, you pissed me off and you are not getting off that easily. Prepare yourself!"** Draig shouted and I moved into a boxer's stance.

We both stood there, eye to eye, staring at one another with a drive to survive and win. Draig could only stare at me, wondering what I planned to do when I should have done this from the very start. It all made sense, I was human, and humans…

 **"** **LET US BEGIN OUR GLORIOUS BATTLE!"**

"RUN!" I shouted and the dragon could only stumble at my words, clearly not expecting my answer, as I ran under it and got through the tail as Draig regained its bearings and let out a large bellow.

 **"** **RAAAAAAAGH! YOU BASTARD! YOU MEN ARE ALL PATHETIC, USELESS, CHEATING, CONIVING, SONS OF BITCHES! GET BACK HERE!"** Draig took flight once more and began to charge a large fireball which was clearly strong since the size was bigger than the dragon's body itself!

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY WEAPON?!" I shouted before a large red metal gauntlet penetrated the ceiling.

It was big enough to easily squash Draig but instead it opened its palms and out fell a large two handed hammer that fell from the sky and landed right before me, or in this case, my balls.

I could only let out a squeak as I felt my jewels shatter into shards.

It was like a fucking Billy goat rammed its head into my jewels.

Like a full on wrench to the balls.

Like Saitama's fist hitting my balls.

I was so glad that this was some sort of spiritual form or else I would have never been able to have babies ever. I looked at the hammer and noticed that it was of a steel color with two black wrappings made to make it more comfortable to wield, and the hammer itself was like a large tooth held sideways but with the sharp half sticking back and the flat having a few spikes popping out. Needless to say, I was pretty damn disappointed!

"A FUCKING HAMMER WON'T DO JACKSHIT! GIMME A SWORD!" I demanded and only sputtered out a few indescribable words as the large gauntlet flipped me off before leaving me alone, with a dragon, with scales that would budge without sharpness.

This was totally fucking fair!

 **((I recommend you guys play a song while you read this, but if you don't know any good ones then play, "Impossible" by Manafest. Enjoy))**

 **'** **Oh go suck a cock and deal with it! That thing is my signature weapon and it can only be powered by you. Now use that will to fight, kid! FIGHT!'**

I looked at the hammer and saw Draig already charging the large sphere of fire, ready to launch it and blow me into smithereens, and I was gunning for the hammer already. I gripped it by the wrapping handles located on the staff part but I couldn't even lift it. I pulled yet it did not budge an inch, and I kept pulling as Draig finally launched the sphere at me. I could only close my eyes before thoughts flooded my mind.

 _'_ _Will is what drives me to become strong, and if I don't have the will to stand up for myself, then how am I ever going to survive?! No, I can't give into fear, I can't just give up. I HAVE TO FIGHT! LET ME FIGHT!'_

The large fireball made its way right over to me before I ripped the hammer from the floor and swung it like a baseball bat, swatting the fireball right back at the now stunned dragon who took the brunt of the attack and was sent careening over a bunch of pillars and crashing through them, breaking the ground as it tumbled through each spike. The hammer was now in both my hands and it felt… right. I didn't have time to think as Draig emerged from the rubble and let out a roar of anger.

 **"** **Y-you injured me…"**

True to the dragon's words, it was bleeding on the side of its torso but it didn't look angered, more like excited. Excited at the thought of a perfect fight right here for it. It could only laugh before it narrowed its eyes at me with a flash of amusement and mirth.

 **"** **A MERE HUMAN HURT ME? OH THAT IS HILARIOUS! You think it is over, but you have only just begun! Now, ISSEI HYOUDOU, WILL YOU CLAIM MY POWER OR WILL YOU DIE LIKE SO MANY OTHERS HAVE?!"** Draig charged right at me with a roar and attempted to impale me with its massive horn at its snout.

I narrowed my eyes and only growled as red energy began to encircle me and I could only feel it growing stronger as the image of the Colossus' head took shape behind me before fading away with the energy still coursing through my body. It felt like I was on so much adrenaline, and before I even knew it I was charging right at Draig with my hammer twirled in my right hand. I slammed the hammer to the side of Draig's horn, knocking the dragon's head away before I brought it down onto its right hand.

A large crack sounded throughout the cavern and Draig let out a pained roar before he spewed a torrent of flames my directions which I somehow leapt over with height that I could never even dream of. I looked down and saw Draig glaring at me with, not hate, but respect. I began my descent downwards with my hammer ready to slam into Draig who would not let it end there and sent out a torrent of flames that was hot enough to melt even the rocks around us. I wouldn't let this dragon win.

 _'_ _I have the will to survive...'_

The flames came closer to me as energy began flooding through my weapon and my body.

 _'_ _I have the will to win…'_

The flames were now mere inches away, and power flooded my veins, coursing down my body, my soul, and my will was now unbreakable. I opened my eyes and gazed at a fiery death.

 _'_ _I HAVE THE WILL TO FIGHT!'_

"HAMMER OF THE COLOSSUS!" I shouted out as a crescent of energy slashed downwards and to the dragon's surprise, burst clean through its flames with ease before dissipating as my hammer came down with my power of will, fueling its strength and slamming into Draig's face, sending the dragon tumbling through layers of rock upon rock, slowly coming to a stop as I landed on the ground.

 **((End the song or stop replaying it.))**

I couldn't help but fall to a knee, my hammer helping me standing on one good foot, and all that adrenaline soon left my body and I could actually feel the strain on my body. My body felt like it had done a marathon, but it also felt… amazing. Like I was destined for this kind of rush of power. I looked to see Draig rising up again, but the right side of its face seemed to be bleeding heavily along with the scales that were actually cracked and looked like even the slightest of touches would break.

"Seriously? Still not going down, are you? Well you're not going to take me down, not even if I'm this tired… I'll get right back up and knock you back down again! I'm getting your power you stinkin' dragon, whether you like it or not." I growled and braced myself for the oncoming pain.

Instead I felt a pair of soft arms wrap around me and noticed red hair done in an impressive ponytail that went to the woman's back, wait a fucking minute! Woman?

Indeed it was as I looked up and saw a woman with an impressive chest size in a green T-shirt and a red skirt. I also noticed her green slit eyes that gazed into me with curiosity and respect before she pat my head like a child.

"Well done, Hyoudou. I guess you've earned my power after all, but I thought you'd be talking of your perverse dreams, but instead you showed me your will. You have earned the right to your Sacred Gear, and Balance Breaker. I am Draig, the Red Dragon Emperor, or in this case, the Red Dragon Empress!" She shouted with two sideways peace signs and a cute pose with her tongue sticking out.

I couldn't help but look at her and then slowly lose sight as I began to come to it all. I guess dad was really right about his sayings.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else**

 **"** **So it appears that our last participant has not only joined in our tournament, but it seems that he has also achieved Balance Breaker. I cannot wait to see your future unfold, Issei Hyoudou…,"** A deep voice rebounded in the darkness that surrounded him, and only a pair of ruby red eyes were visible.

* * *

 **A/N; Anyways now that I have finished I wanted to say that I am making a Naruto story called, "Naruto, The Sloth Sage," and this was from my school with a friend who called me a sloth and lazy and I suddenly had the idea to make Naruto Uzumaki raised by sloths. However, I need help so if anyone could give me notes on Naruto, jutsus, and mostly go throughout the arcs. I wouldn't mind having a guy, or girl, no offense to the ladies, help me out with the story as I go along and write it down. I hope one of you can help me, and I am glad to finally return back to the world of writing stories for fanfiction. Enjoy the cookies guys, and I hope to see you soon! Buh bye my fellow comrades!**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


End file.
